Returning to Ipswich
by Lightning Bee
Summary: 4th in the Chasing Reid series. 4 years after leaving, Chase returns - without Reid. Revealing that he believes Reid's been kidnapped he begs the Sons for help, but will Caleb simply help or does he have alterior motives? Slash and Het pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, the return of our beloved covenant. I'm hoping all you wonderful reviewers who asked for a sequel enjoy this fic. It took a while to come up with. As always, please review. After all, reviews improve a writer do they not?**

**Warnings: Slash, swearing, possibly some sexual innuendo, violence, a little unrequited love and a good dose of kidnap.**

**Pairings: Established: Reid/Chase, Caleb/OFC and Pouge/Kate Eventual: (If all goes to plan) Caleb/? OOOOH MYSTERY! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I own only the plot and the mind that came up with it. **

The wind billowed through the trees wildly, shaking the branches and ripping off their leaves so they fluttered and twirled in ripples through the air. In the shadows of the trees a lone figure stood staring at the Danvers' family manor house. The wind whipped at his face violently and ruffled his hair into an untameable mess but the figure didn't react to the weather's harsh treatment. He had more important things to worry about – the reason he was here in the first place. The man clenched his fists tightly in determination. The one he loved was in some form of unknown danger and he needed help to find and save him. To get that help he had to face Caleb Danvers; something that, in all honesty, terrified him senseless.

"Come on Chase," he muttered to himself gruffly "You need him. _Reid_ needs him." Chase bit his lip nervously after speaking, knowing it wasn't just fear that kept him from going to his old enemy with more urgency but pride as well. Chase had been the better man the last time they had met, calmly taking the abuse Caleb had thrown at him even when the younger male had been completely unreasonable. Yet in the current situation Chase wasn't sure he cold trust himself to be that man this time around. Once again the brunette murmured a few sharp words to himself in anger. This wasn't about him. This was about Reid; his beautiful and _missing_ lover. Swallowing his fears and the last of his pride Chase made his way through the manor gates and along the path leading to the ordinate oak front door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he walked, hoping that Caleb would at least hear him out before attacking him, although he knew that it was extremely unlikely; he had taken a lot from the other man and that was bound to have consequences. The brunette reached the door far too quickly for his liking and looked at the doorbell for a long and tense moment before pressing it swiftly with a loud sigh. Chase knew he had to save Reid from whatever had him, and if facing the fury and wrath of Caleb was going to increase his chances of doing so then facing the other warlock was well worth the risk of grievous bodily harm.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Caleb Danvers groaned as he got up from his seat on the black sofa he'd been lounging on to answer the door. For a moment he vaguely wondered who it was but quickly ignored the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach in response to his thoughts. He made his way to the front door slowly. The visitor was probably either Tyler or Pouge; most likely the former, who seemed to spend most of his time with Caleb nowadays.

"Where are you going sweetie?" his wife, Mary Jane, asked from the kitchen as he passed it. Caleb grimaced before calling back his answer. He knew his annoyance showed in his tone but he didn't care. He didn't love Mary Jane but had married her to keep up his family's image.

"The door went," he replied shortly, not even pausing in his journey towards it. She said something back but Caleb didn't listen; he didn't really care what she had to say. It took him a few more seconds to reach the door and he grinned as he unlocked it, expecting two best friends or at least one of them. He didn't expect who was really at the door.

Chase Collins; the guy who had stolen the one he loved from him.

"You!" he snarled aggressively, face dropping "What the fuck are you doing here? And where the hell is Reid?" Chase sighed and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, which Caleb promptly ignored.

"It's a long story but listen-" Chase began. Caleb didn't let him finish.

"You killed him didn't you? You sick fucker! I knew you'd hurt him!" The younger warlock lunged at the elder brunette but Chase pushed him away swiftly, anger bubbling at the other man's statement.

"No!" he yelled furiously "I love him! I'll always love him! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here now!" Caleb glared at the older man sceptically.

"So where is he then?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly "That's why I'm here."

"He left you?" Caleb's tone was hopeful.

"No," Chase replied quickly, squashing the wishful look in Caleb's eyes "I think he was kidnapped." Caleb's now disappointed eyes widened and he glanced into his house. A pretty blonde woman came out of one of the doors leading to the corridor and went into another room. Caleb bit his lip. Chase couldn't help but notice the woman looked similar to Reid, only female.

"You can come in to explain," the younger man said suddenly before moving out of the way so Chase could enter the manor.

"Thank you," he muttered as he stepped inside and Caleb shut the door behind him.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this only because it's about Reid." Chase nodded in understanding.

"I know," he assured him. Caleb led him into a huge room with a crackling log fire and plush leather armchairs. Sitting down, the younger man gestured to an armchair opposite his own chosen seat. Chase quickly took the hint and sat obediently.

"Right, now explain," Caleb demanded. Chase took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the very beginning. I mean, it sounds all very straight forward and simple but it's not exactly normal really so…anyway. The first two years after Reid and I…left, everything was fine. Nothing much happened to be honest; just normal non-magical stuff. But at the start of the third year we kept sensing someone using nearby. At first we thought it was you and you'd found us and were going to try and go through with your promise to kill me, but Reid didn't recognise the power signature and he said he knew yours like the back of his hand; yours, Tyler's and Pouge's. So we knew it wasn't any of you. In fact, we both thought it was similar to mine but it obviously wasn't me because I'd pretty much stopped using by then. We moved a lot to avoid it but the user always seemed to come back after a day or two. After a while it began to get more often, and stronger each time. It was scaring us. At times it was so strong it was as if the user was right next to us…we had to stop running. Money was tight and we didn't know what to do to get rid of the stalker by then. We'd run out of options. A week ago, after we decided to stay where we were for good, Reid disappeared. I waited for a day; I just thought he'd gone for a wander, we'd both done it before, but then I realised I couldn't sense him through our link and he'd disappeared with nothing; no money, no spare clothes, no car. It was like he'd just vanished off the face of the Earth. I freaked; searched everywhere I thought he could be. Came here about three days ago in case he'd come back to you and had left me. He wasn't here. I hung around in case one of you had gone insane and had kidnapped him. It was pretty obvious you hadn't. Then I started sensing that weird power again; strong enough to kick me to the ground in a heartbeat. Whoever is using that power has Reid. I know it. But I can't get him back on my own…you love him almost as much as I do. I thought…"

"You thought I would help you?" Caleb asked incredulously.

"Yes…at least I hoped," Chase replied weakly.

"After everything you've done? Threatening the ones I loved! Trying to kill me! Letting me think I was a murderer for three whole weeks! After stealing him away you just expect me to come running when you need help?" Caleb shouted. Chase bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, alright, but I can't change the past. Besides, like we said before, this isn't about you helping me; this is about Reid." There was an awkward silence before Caleb stood up.

"I need a moment to think. Stay here while I…try and work this out in my head," he told the older man. Chase nodded and Caleb hurried out the room, his visitor staring after him from his seat. Chase sighed and put his head in his hands, praying Caleb would help.

He hated Caleb, that much was true, but right now all Chase needed was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A bit short but never mind. It has all the necessary bits in it. I hope you like it anyway. And remember; reviews are a writer's food and water.**

**P.S. Thanks raven2547 for mentioning my mistake in the last chapter, most of my work is unbetaed unless I ask Underworld's Reject to look it over (she didn't look over that particular chapter) and I will get round to changing eventually.**

Caleb paced up and down the corridor frantically, one hand tugging at his hair slightly and the other rubbing his forehead as if to make him think more easily. He didn't know what to do. Even in his wildest dreams he'd never seen this coming; Chase at his mercy and begging for help. Well he had, but not in this type of circumstance. Dreams containing that generally consisted of torture and the death of the older warlock for everything he'd ever put the covenant through. Groaning Caleb tugged at his hair a little harder. Thoughts of murdering Chase were not going to help him in the current situation. Chase wanted his help to find Reid and Caleb needed to decide whether to satisfy his rival's pleas or ignore them. **Of course you could always kill him and save Reid yourself**, a nasty voice hissed in the back of his mind, **no one would know. You could tell the others you sensed a weird power when it next appears, trace it and save Blondie by yourself. Say you just found him wherever and dump his lover's body somewhere where no one will find it. **Caleb swallowed thickly. The idea was tempting; kill Chase, save Reid and be the hero. Maybe win Reid's heart in the process. The perfect solution to all the suffering and heartache he'd ever felt because of the man sat in his guest sitting room.

Caleb shook his head suddenly, dropping his hands to his sides and clearing his head of those despicable thoughts. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't going to kill Chase, even if it increased his chances of stealing Reid from the other brunette. He glanced back to the room where Chase was waiting for him to come back. Clearly the man was desperate, why else would he come to his old enemy and potential love rival for help? Caleb sighed loudly. He had two choices; help Chase and lose the man he loved all over again or turn Chase away. **Who says you're gonna lose Reid all over again? **The voice in his mind asked, **maybe if you're charming enough and sweet enough Blondie will leave Chasey boy for you anyway.**

It was another tempting idea; one that guaranteed that Reid would be safe as well as giving him another chance to _fairly _win the blonde back. Caleb smiled at the thought. Chase would have the advantage, of course, but it was a plausible suggestion. The only thing he needed was a reason to give Chase for helping. That was the difficult part. What could he say? 'I'm going to try and steal your boyfriend' wasn't really a suitable answer. Plus, being honest would make it harder to carry it out. Caleb frowned and ran a hand through his hair. 'You're both supposed to be part of this covenant, and covenants stick together' was a bit too cheesy, and hardly applied; Chase knew how much Caleb hated him. That didn't really give him much to go by. Unless…he could always stick by what both Chase and him had been repeating throughout their original conversation. 'I'll help you because this is for Reid' was perfect, and the ambiguity was spot on as well. Caleb was going to help him for Reid; to make the blonde safe and to try and win back his heart. He just hoped Chase was too naive to see that. Allowing a small smile to cross his lips, Caleb went back into the sitting room to face the nervous man waiting to find out if he would help him.

And help him Caleb would.

But not for Chase. For Reid.

Caleb hated Chase but, right now, he needed him to get to Reid.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Chase looked up hopefully when Caleb re-entered the room and Caleb smiled slightly at him. The younger warlock sat down in his original seat and looked at the other man carefully, wondering how to play out his part. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Before we do anything," he said seriously "I want you to know that this isn't for you; it's for Reid. I don't give a damn whether either of us dies in the process of saving him, especially not you. I just want to make sure he's safe." Chase nodded earnestly, looking relieved and slightly more comfortable.

"Thank you," he replied "I didn't expect anything more than that."

"Good," Caleb answered shortly "And don't expect me to save you if your life is endangered either."

"I don't, and if I do die…make sure Reid's okay and," Chase swallowed with difficulty and Caleb's eyes widened.

"If you die you want me to pick up the pieces?" he asked disbelievingly. Chase licked his lips nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," he confirmed "Don't let him be alone. Claim him." Caleb stared at the other brunette in surprise, the nasty voice in his mind hissing encouragement to just kill him now and take Reid for himself because, in a way, Chase had asked for it. He mentally shook it off, realising it would be better to answer Chase and ignore the evil thoughts polluting his psyche.

"Of course," he murmured quietly.

A familiar feeling settled in his stomach painfully; guilt for his cruel thoughts and scheming, but he wasn't going to stop. He wanted Reid and he was going to get him. And nothing short of murder was going to stop him.

**A/N2: Anyone fancy a guess at the mystery couple later on in the fic? Bet you'll never get it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A bit longer, thank goodness. Remember to review my dears!**

_A few hours later…_

Caleb stared at the notes in front of him. For the past few hours all Chase and him had managed to do was document as many incidences of the stalking as Chase could remember. The number was immense; they'd almost filled half an A4 notepad full of them. A few of the more serious dates, Caleb noticed, were significant to the other sons but not Chase; Pogue and Tyler's birthdays, the anniversary of Pogue's parents' death and the 23rd October – the day Caleb and Reid had first met. He pointed this out and Chase nodded seriously, scribbling something in another notepad. Caleb sighed.

"Any patterns relevant to you?" he asked tiredly. Chase frowned and flicked through the pages of the pad with the dates on carefully.

"My birthday, the date I claimed Reid, date of my first day at Spenser and…" There was a pause as Chase turned to the final page "The date Reid told me he loved me for the first time. All of them were more serious than the others…"

"I thought they would be," Caleb replied, writing down what Chase had told him urgently before fiddling with the pen. Chase glanced at him.

"You want to ask the others here," the elder warlock said, it wasn't a question – it was a statement. Caleb wanted to punch him for being right. The other brunette had been able to tell what he was thinking a lot since he'd been there which wasn't very comforting; Caleb hoped Chase didn't know that he was planning on trying to convince Reid to leave him; if he did then he had to admit he was doing well at not showing it.

"Yeah, some of the dates may be important to them but not that significant to me," Caleb explained, chewing the tip of the pen in thought and trying to eradicate the image of severely injuring Chase out of his mind. He was pleasantly surprised when Chase agreed with him.

"If it's going to help then it's probably for the best, even if it makes me feel more uncomfortable. Besides, we might need them to beat this stalker person anyway," the other man concurred.

"Their power is really that strong?" Caleb enquired anxiously, not having to fake his nervousness. Chase bit his lip pensively.

"It felt it," he concluded slowly "But I suppose it could have just been because a lot of power was being used each time."

"Hmmmm…maybe," Caleb replied. They lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a long moment before Chase reminded him to call Pogue and Tyler. Caleb quickly did so, grudgingly thanking him. He called Tyler first, knowing that the youngest would most definitely be up even though it was way past two in the morning. The phone only rang twice before Tyler picked up.

"Hey Caleb," he greeted.

"How'd you know it was me?" Caleb asked, confused. He could practically hear Tyler roll his eyes through the pause across the line.

"Caller ID you dofus," Tyler replied scornfully, but Caleb could hear the teasing affection in his tone. He felt a smile break across his face at that familiar tenor; it meant Tyler was in a good mood, making it easier to tell him what was going on. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of such a late phone call?" Tyler continued on the other end of the line.

"I need you to come over," Caleb said simply, knowing Tyler would agree without a second thought. The younger man had been a rock for him after Reid had left with Chase and they'd been close ever since. If Caleb ever needed him Tyler would be there without any hesitation; he was the most reliable brother in the world.

"Sure," Tyler answered predictably "Any particular reason why?"

"A few hours ago a visitor arrived at my house asking for help. We kind of need you as well."

"Anyone I know?" Tyler asked. Caleb could hear him grabbing his coat and keys in the background, getting ready to leave.

"Chase Collins." There was a pause on both ends of the phone.

"I'm on my way," Tyler assured him quickly, sounding concerned as he hung up. Caleb smiled at the worry in his voice and pressed the end call button before dialling Pogue's number. Pogue was always more difficult to get hold of than Tyler. Maybe it was because Tyler was single and unmarried, Caleb wasn't sure, but Pogue never seemed to answer his phone anymore unless it was Kate calling. Caleb had to admit he was glad he hadn't married anyone like Kate himself; as much as she was like a sister to him he didn't think he could ever get used to a woman as bossy as her the way Pogue had. Unlike Tyler, Pogue didn't answer until the fifth or sixth ring (record time for him).

"Hey man, what's up?" Pogue sounded a bit dazed but not tired, something that didn't surprise Caleb as they were all slight insomniacs; only sleeping a couple of hours each night.

"Hi, just calling to tell you to come over," Caleb replied.

"At two in the morning? You're joking right?" Caleb rolled his eyes. Another difference between Tyler and Pogue; Tyler would do anything for him without question; Pogue would just be goddamn difficult about it.

"Actually I'm not."

"So you expect me to get dressed, get on my bike and drive to yours at this time at night?" Pogue asked with a snort.

"Pretty much," Caleb replied "Did I mention Chase was here and that Reid's been kidnapped?" Stunned silence.

"Chase as in Chase Collins? And Reid as in Reid Garwin, our Reid, our Blondie?" Pogue said eventually, voice shaky and slightly excited. Caleb couldn't help but smile once more at the way Pogue referred to Reid. **But he's not 'our' Reid at all is he? He's your Reid. All yours. When you get him back anyway…** the annoyingly familiar voice in his head taunted. Caleb shushed it impatiently.

"Uh huh," Caleb answered.

"Gimme half an hour tops," Pogue told him quickly.

"See you then," Caleb agreed but Pogue had already hung up.

"They are coming then?" Chase asked from his seat, still surrounded by their notes. Caleb nodded.

"Ty will be here in about five minutes, Pogue about half an hour."

"So all we have to do for now is wait…"

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

It took about an hour to even get started on actually identifying any particular patterns to do with Tyler and Pogue due to all the explaining both Chase and Caleb had to do; Chase about the stalker and Reid, Caleb about the notes and agreeing to help. Plus dealing with Pogue's obvious mistrust of Chase. Something that none of them could blame him for after all the problems between Chase, him and Kate when Chase first arrived at Ipswich. Eventually though, they did manage to get through the vast list of dates and, much to Caleb's surprise, most of them did have significance to Pogue and Tyler. In the end only twelve dates had no relation to any of the men in the room.

"Well that's odd," Tyler commented "Those twelve must mean something. After all, the rest do."

"Yeah, they must be there for a reason," Pogue added feebly.

"We must be missing something…" Caleb told them, sounding annoyed. "Maybe-"

"Maybe that's just it," Chase interrupted. The other three men turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Tyler demanded.

"Well," Chase explained "Those dates have no meaning to _us _so we must be missing something right?" The others nodded, confused. "One of the Sons of Ipswich is missing," he pointed out.

"You mean you think they're significant to Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Exactly."

"It does make sense," Pogue supplied "And it makes it more personal to us as a group. I'm guessing whoever it is wants to target the covenant, and the only way they can do that if it's united."

"And Reid unites us because we all care about him," Tyler finished for him. Pogue inclined his head towards him to show that was what he was going to say.

"So the stalker wants us to band together?" Chase questioned carefully.

"Possibly," Caleb replied simply "We can't be certain."

"Well they sure as hell picked the perfect bait."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Annoyingly short. I can't seem to ever have all reasonably sized chapters; there always has to be at least one short one dammit! However, as always, I'm not going to make it any longer. I have to go with the flow of my writing; however annoying that flow gets. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Constructive criticism is one of the reasons I post on this site. **

Caleb wanted to pull his hair out. They'd wasted the last hour arguing about what to do next and how to find the mysterious stalker and it was extremely infuriating; they weren't getting anywhere with their bickering and all Caleb wanted to do was get going and save Reid. **If you can**, the snide voice in his head sneered,** What if he's dead? How could you save him then? **

He's not dead, Caleb mentally snapped, I would be able to tell – and so would Chase.

**Would you? Would you really? **Caleb opted to ignore the voice, not wanting to give it opportunity to sow any seeds of doubt in his mind. It nagged at him persistently before eventually falling silent. When it had quietened down Caleb focused on the quarrelling of his friends and love rival.

"We have no way to find this guy unless he uses again," Chase cried angrily for what must have been the hundredth time that hour.

"There has to be another way or we might be too late to do anything!" Tyler retorted. Caleb sighed; they were just going round and round in circles now.

"You must have seen the attacker at some point," Pogue added "You just need to think back. You can remember if you try!" Chase shook his head rapidly, looking agitated.

"You can't honestly expect me to remember everything about every single damn incident!" he replied loudly. Pogue rolled his eyes and Tyler clenched his fists in frustration. Caleb rested his head on his arms with a mental groan in acceptance of the fact the argument was unlikely to stop anytime soon and decided to just listen to the verbal power struggle rather then watch and listen.

"We're not saying you have to remember everything," the youngest man hissed at the eldest "Just think back to some and see if you can remember seeing anyone frequently before, during and after the attacks." Caleb silently waited for Chase's outraged counter argument. He was surprised when he heard no answer from the warlock and, frowning, he looked up again, taken aback when he noticed how Chase was now standing. The elder man's gaze was flickering round the room frantically, as if trying to locate something that wasn't there.

"Do you feel it?" he whispered after a long moment. Caleb's frowned deepened before smoothing out in shock as he felt what Chase was talking about. Power. Someone was using. Someone who's power signature was completely unfamiliar. Caleb joined Chase quickly.

"I feel it," he muttered nervously.

"We should follow it to the source," Chase suggested. The other warlocks nodded and Tyler and Pouge got up, following Caleb and Chase out of the room as they traced the power. Getting in Tyler's car Caleb drove them to where the power was oozing from. Pogue recognised their route and his eyes widened.

"No way…"

They pulled up outside the rebuilt structure of Putnam barn and both Caleb and Chase nodded; this was the source.

"Well that just complicates things."


	5. Chapter 5

They drove back home in record time wordlessly, all unsure what to say. They were all thinking the same thing; could there be a sixth son? Could Chase have had a brother? The thought made Caleb's stomach churn uncomfortably. Chase was bad enough, and Reid had already tamed him into submission through the power of the bond. They couldn't do that if it was Chase's brother; neither Chase or Caleb would allow it and the attacker had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't just after Reid by using again after he'd already captured the blonde. Even if it had been a plausible plan to begin with it wouldn't have worked. When they arrived back at Caleb's manor it was dawn but none of them cared; none of them even took off their seatbelts to get out of the car. They just sat there in silence.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked softly, breaking the tense quiet that had surrounded them. Caleb swallowed and licked his lips before speaking.

"We need to get into the barn without being caught," he said slowly "But if I wasn't mistaken there was some kind of force field around it." Chase nodded.

"There was."

"So what do you suggest?" Pogue asked. Caleb bit his lip.

"Honestly have no idea what to do," he admitted quietly.

"I think I might…" Chase replied. They all turned to look at him hopefully. "If we split up into two groups one group can distract the kidnapper and the other can go and get Reid before meeting up to finish whoever it is off together."

"It's a plan…" Tyler said after a moment.

"The best we've got time to come up with," Pogue added.

"And the grouping?" Chase asked.

"Tyler and Pogue can be the distraction while we get Reid," Caleb answered swiftly. Chase shook his head.

"You felt the power Caleb, at least one of us is gonna have to be in the distracter group." Caleb looked displeased but agreed grudgingly.

"As much as I hate to admit it I think Chase should be the one who goes and gets Reid," Tyler told them "Reid's spent most of the last few years with him after all and their bond might kick start and help comfort him." Caleb gave him an annoyed look but nodded reluctantly.

"Fair point," he said voice resentful. This wasn't going how he had hoped at all.

"In that case we better get going back to the barn," Chase replied.

"Now?" Pogue asked in surprise. Chase gave him a determined glance.

"The quicker we get this over with the quicker Reid will be safe and the smaller likelihood of damage to him is. If we know what we're going to do then the sooner the better." The others all indicated agreement with his statement.

"Let's roll."

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Chase had to admit he was nervous. They'd decided that he was going into the barn alone while the others distracted the kidnapper guy in various places around the barrier which Chase was, in some ways, glad about. He didn't have to worry Caleb finding and manipulating Reid before he could talked to his bonded lover. Something about Caleb's demeanour gave Chase a feeling that that was what the younger man had been planning – outright attempts to steal Reid away while the blonde was vulnerable. However, going into the barn without back up was daunting. He would be alone and if he was caught then he wouldn't stand much of a chance even with his extra share of the power. Whoever it was who had Reid had at least an equal amount to him, if not more. Still, he didn't show his fear; he didn't want to make the others anymore nervous than they already were. They split up as soon as they arrived to various points by the barrier; the front doors, the side door and the underground tunnel leading into the main stables. Chase was at the side door, Pouge at the front doors, Tyler at the roof and Caleb at the tunnel.

"Ready?" Tyler asked through the phone line. Chase pressed his mobile closer to his ear nervously, staring at the door in front of him with a hint of fear in his blue eyes. He could hear Pogue having a similar conversation on his own phone to Caleb.

"As I'll ever be," he replied simply, trying not to let his worry show. Tyler gave a small noise of agreement.

"Fine we're going in 5 seconds…" the younger man told him before hanging up. Chase waited for the agonizingly short moment before bursting into the barn at breakneck speed, half expecting to get attacked by a bloodthirsty and insane warlock. No attack came and the brunette looked around in surprise and relief, eyes widening at the sight of the room he'd broken into. It wasn't exactly a room – more a tunnel. Chase blinked a couple of times before hurrying forward when he realised what the tunnel actually was; the corridor of a maze. Whoever they were facing was clever, Chase decided with a sense of unease, they'd prepared for this kind of rescuing attack.

The idea did nothing to help Chase's nerves.

The warlock weaved through the maze quickly, recognising certain wooden beams and frowning. The barn must have originally been rebuilt as an exact replica, he thought to himself as he made his way around, the maze must have been added later by the one who kidnapped Reid. His speed increased at the thought of Reid hidden somewhere in the twists and turns of the makeshift labyrinth. Once or twice he hit a dead end and thought of using to track down the centre – where he was certain Reid would be, but he resisted the urge. He didn't want to alert the captor to his presence, and if he could feel him using then what was to say the kidnapper couldn't as well? Cursing as he hit another dead end Chase punched the thick wooden wall in anger, snarling at the pain flaring up in his hand afterwards. He didn't have time for this. Reid needed him and the others couldn't distract the blonde's subjugator forever. With a groan Chase whirled back around, retracing his steps, freezing when he heard a soft whimper behind him.

_Reid. _

Chase whipped back round in haste, half running back to the dead end. Another whimper sounded from behind it and Chase's eyes widened before his face set into a frown. Pausing only briefly the brunette knocked on the wood once again, only much more gentle. The sound echoed slightly and a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. The wall wasn't as thick as it seemed then. He glanced over it with an examining eye and grinned when he saw a thin, hairline crack in the wood. He kicked it sharply and it splintered roughly, another kick breaking it completely so that a hole large enough for him to fit through made a makeshift door. Chase ducked through it and found himself in a large oval room dimly lit with candles. His eyes skimmed over the contents most of the room before fixing on a figure tied up in a corner, dirty blonde hair falling over their face and their head hung low.

"Reid?" Chase gasped, beside him in a heartbeat. The blonde let out a soft moan and looked up, blue eyes widening in fear and body shrinking back to the wall. Chase reached out to touch is face but the other man shuffled away in terror, eyes downcast. The brunette took a deep breath, trying not to feel hurt. Reid loved him, he was just…damaged. Slowly he crouched down beside his lover, he could feel their bond now and decided to use it; gently sending a message to the blonde. **Reid…it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save you. **There was a moment of silence then Reid looked up, straight into his eyes.

"Ace?" he asked in a broken and raspy voice. Chase smiled encouragingly and began to untie him with careful hands.

"That's me babe." A small, barely there smirk flitted on to Reid's blood streaked face.

"I'm so gonna kill you for calling me babe," he said, tiring to sound like his normal cocky self and failing miserably.

"Maybe later yeah?" Chase replied whilst untying the last few knots. After he'd finished he helped Reid to his feet, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"That would be me," a familiar sneer came from across the room. Reid froze in Chase's arms, terrified, and Chase held him close soothingly before turning them so he could see the speaker. He gasped when he saw who it was, arms tightening around Reid in shock.

Caleb Danvers slumped, bloodied, in the arms of a familiar brunette.

A brunette who also had his arms around Reid.

Chase Collins in two places at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Short again but never mind. Enjoy anyway.**

_Quick recap…_

"_That would be me," a familiar sneer came from across the room. Reid froze in Chase's arms, terrified, and Chase held him close soothingly before turning them so he could see the speaker. He gasped when he saw who it was, arms tightening around Reid in shock. _

_Caleb Danvers slumped, bloodied, in the arms of a familiar brunette._

_A brunette who also had his arms around Reid._

_Chase Collins in two places at the same time._

"Who the fuck are you?" Chase demanded. The doppelganger chuckled and walked towards them, dropping Caleb unceremoniously onto the ground. The warlock made a loud thump as he hit the floor emitting a low groan.

"I'm you," the duplicate told him "Well…at least I'm kind of you. Only I'm what you could have been, not what you actually are."

"I don't understand…" Chase replied as Reid cowered against him. The replica gave the blonde a predatory smirk.

"When Caleb fought you, well us I guess, at the original Putnam barn all those years ago he created a rupture in the Earth's atmosphere masked by the fire of the barn. We travelled through that rupture and were split into two; one weak while the other was strong, each unaware the other existed. I was the weak one at first and it took me a few years to gain my strength, by that time you had wooed your pretty little friend there and I decided I wanted a piece. I'd dismissed the bonding plan even when I was weak. It was a stupid idea – never going to get us anymore power. But Reid was appealing… and he is ever so interesting to control is he not?" he said nastily. Reid shivered in Chase's arms.

"You're disgusting," Chase spat at his doppelganger "You may have originally been like me but you're nothing like me now except in looks." His clone laughed loudly.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he asked in amusement. "I think it's rather a compliment." Chase glared at him hatefully.

"You're going to let us go. Us, Caleb and the others," he hissed. A smug smile broke across the duplicate's face.

"Am I now?" he mocked "How about you make me Prince Charming? I've already broken your strongest steed." He kicked Caleb's prone form to get his point across, earning a pained moan from the younger man. "What can you possibly do to me?" Chase gently manoeuvred Reid to behind him.

"I can fight and I can kill." The replica grinned.

"Oooh witchy." Chase clenched his fists angrily at the sarcastic words.

"Don't steal my lines."

"But I am you? Remember?" Chase went to launch himself at his clone but was interrupted by the clanging of a metal hatch begin opened in the ceiling above them. Tyler gasped and dropped through it gracefully, swiftly followed by a dishevelled looking Pogue. The youngest didn't seem to notice the others and knelt down next to Caleb straight away, shaking him gently and whispering to him when Caleb gave a pained whimper in reply. For a moment everyone stared at them before turning back to the argument and brewing fight, Pogue staring rapidly between Chase and his copy. Reid stepped out from behind Chase and pulled Pogue to beside him with a small nod.

"Ace is with me," he murmured softly. Pogue frowned, confused but stayed with the blonde man, figuring that he knew best.

"What's going on?" he muttered to Reid "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Reid replied quietly.

"And as for what's going on, it's a time paradox Poguey boy. Two Chase's at the same time. Exciting isn't it?" the doppelganger announced loudly.

"You've got to be joking," Pouge said in astonishment.

"He's not," Chase assured him through gritted teeth "He's perfectly serious and also completely insane. Think of me as Jekyll and him as Hyde but split apart into two similar bodies."

"That's fucking insane!" Pogue yelped.

"But true," the clone replied cheerfully "Now, it's time for me to kill you all."

And without any further warning he attacked, eyes black as night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And the mystery couple is revealed! As if it wasn't obvious… once again I dislike the end of the chapter but I always do, so I have to deal with it. Please remember to review my lovelies. Makes me smile see **** :D**

As soon as Tyler had seen Caleb on the floor, covered in blood, everything else had melted away. He'd slid from the hole in the ceiling and been at the elder warlock's side in an instant, paying no attention to the arguing of the other Sons, not even noticing that there was two of the same man in the room. He only had eyes for Caleb.

Caleb, who he admired the most in the world.

The man he loved.

He knew that he didn't stand a chance with Caleb but he couldn't help but hope and dream that one day Caleb would realise that Reid would never choose him over Chase and move on; find some room in his heart to love again. Not just love anyone though but love him; Tyler. It was a foolish fantasy but it was something Tyler never stopped dreaming of. And now with Caleb lying on the floor bleeding while Reid let Chase protect him, he could see that it may have finally begun to sink into the elder man's head that Reid didn't want him.

"It's gonna be alright Cay," Tyler murmured sympathetically, seeing the look in Caleb's eyes that showed the psychological pain as well as agony from the physical wounds he bore. He let his eyes flash glittering black and healed the cuts and bruises carefully. Not looking at them but at Caleb's face, documenting his reactions.

"It's not…" Caleb replied brokenly "I never had a chance did I Ty?" Tyler swallowed.

"Not with Reid…not after they'd bonded," he admitted "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Caleb told him quietly "It was his choice."

"Still, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, to know the one you want prefers someone else and that no matter what they'll never want you – only them," Tyler whispered, voice shaking. He couldn't name anyone, couldn't take the risk of rejection, of more pain and hopeless longing. The youngest son bit his lip hard to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. He didn't want Caleb to know yet, if at all. He didn't want to just be the rebound guy like Mary Jane had become. Caleb stared at him thoughtfully, both of them ignoring the violent fight that had started between the two identical warlocks in front of them as Pogue dragged Reid away, just looking at each other. Caleb sighed.

"We're a right pair of broken hearted idiots aren't we?" he said sadly.

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, looking away. Caleb frowned at him.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is it for you?" There was a long and awkward pause between them.

"I'd rather not say," Tyler choked out eventually. Caleb bit his lip.

"Fair enough…" Another long moment of quiet fell across their conversation, both contemplating what to say next. Caleb opened his mouth to speak but Tyler beat him to it, speaking in a soft, muted voice.

"Actually it's not fair. It's not fair at all," he replied "For three and a half years I've just sat there, watching, waiting and hoping that one day it would all work out. That yo-he'd come to his senses and finally see me and not _him. _Just like everyone always sees him and not me; the quite one rather than the loud, witty and funny guy who everyone loved. He wasn't even there Caleb. He was miles away! But all you saw, all you thought about was him. You never noticed me. And it _hurts_; it physically hurts me to know that, because I'll never be him. I can't even try to be. And I'm sorry that I'm not good enough but you need to see what's in front of you. I was there. I still am here and he's over there with Chase, because he loves Chase and he will never love you. Not like…not like I do." Caleb stared at him with wide eyes.

"You-you love _me_?" he asked.

"Yes." Tyler hung his head woefully, waiting for the inevitable freak out to come.

"Ty…" Caleb said softly.

"Yes?" Caleb forced Tyler's head up with gentle hands and Tyler flinched slightly. Caleb smiled slightly and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. The youngest's mouth parted slightly in surprise and Caleb wasted no time, deepening the kiss. After a second Tyler finally seemed to catch up and began to respond eagerly, dream at long last becoming reality. At Tyler's returning kiss Caleb's mind went blissfully blank.

Gaining Reid's love didn't matter to him anymore.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

While Caleb and Tyler were talking Chase and his doppelganger began to fight, power crackling between them in dangerous streaks of black and white light. Chase's duplicate cackled evilly, throwing power perilously close to the other brunette. Pogue was dragging Reid away from the danger zone much to Reid's dismay. The two Chase's were wearing exactly the same clothing and he lost sight of _his_ Chase as the pair circled each other as they fought. He couldn't help the true one because he didn't know which was which. Their bond seemed to be fluctuating dangerously, making him unable to identify his lover from his kidnapper. Suddenly a ball of raw power whistled past Reid's head just centimetres from his ear and Pogue gasped.

"Shit," the elder man cursed "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere without Chase!" Reid argued.

"Which one?" Pogue hissed back angrily "Can you even tell who's who?" Reid glared at him stubbornly.

"No, but I'm not leaving him. He came to you to help save me, now I want you to help me save him." Pogue glanced at Caleb and Tyler for support, eyes widening when he saw them kissing, completely oblivious to the fighting around them. Reid followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"I'd hope that would happen someday."

"Yeah, but the timing?" Pogue complained.

"Well they do say no time like the present…" Reid replied with a smirk, some of the old sparkle returning to his eyes. It was quickly extinguished as another sphere of power only just missed the two joined Sons and he turned to watch the fight anxiously. "We need to work out which one's the right Chase and help him."

"I don't think it's possible," Pogue answered sounding strained. "There's only one thing I can think of to make sure we hit the right one with power."

"What's that?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Hit them both with it." Reid stared at him in horror.

"But-"

"I know," Pogue cut him off "But it's the only way."

"It won't help him…"

"It will. If you locate the right Chase after, we can save him," Pogue retorted.

"You can't promise that," Reid replied faintly. Pogue sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, Reid shrugged it off quickly.

"I'm sorry, but we have to."

"I understand," Reid said hollowly. "Let's just hope we can save him." Pouge nodded seriously and nudged the others with his foot. They broke apart looking dazed.

"If you two lovebirds could return to the land of the living for a minute and help us out it would be much appreciated," he told them sardonically. Tyler blushed a faint pink and stood before helping Caleb to his feet.

"What do you need help with?" he asked shyly.

"We're going to attack," Reid stated simply. Caleb glanced at the fighting duo not too far from them with wide eyes.

"Which one?" he questioned, frowning. "Which one's the real Chase?"

"We don't know," Reid murmured sadly.

"We're attacking both with everything we have," Pogue added. Tyler gave Reid a fleeting look; the blonde had his head hung in shame with a pained expression on his face. He didn't want to do this. He touched his arm lightly.

"Are you gonna be alright with this?" Reid looked at him and bit his lip.

"I don't have a choice." Tyler nodded slightly and looked at Pogue.

"Now?" The elder man gave Caleb an inquiring glance before inclining his head.

"Now," he agreed. All four warlocks turned to face the warring mirror images of each other and let their eyes slip into a dangerous onyx.

The effect was instantaneous. Both of the fighters were flung off their feet and into opposite walls, lightning crackling through them and their clothes starting to burn while ugly bruises and cuts blossomed all over their bodies. They both hissed in pain, scratching at their burning clothing as they were dropped painfully to the ground with loud crashes. Another second and the ceiling began crumble over them, large wooden beams cracking and smashing down on them, relentless and unforgiving, knocking them unconscious and lying broken on the floor. Reid's breath caught in his throat at the destruction and his eyes faded back to blue as he ran forward to one of the two unconscious forms. His brothers quickly let their own eyes fade, fearful of hurting him as well as the others and watched him drop down next to the prone figure.

"Ace…" he breathed, cradling his face in his hands, bond screaming at him to save this man – the true Chase Collins. "Help me," he called back to the others. They crowded around him obediently. "Oh God, please let this work," he whispered as all their eyes flashed black once more.

They had to heal him. They just had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And finally the end of the whole series. No more Chasing Reid! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I certainly had fun writing it! Please don't forget to review and goodbye for the final time dear readers! Whoop!**

_3 weeks later…_

"I still can't get over it," Reid murmured, staring into his glass of whiskey with a haunted expression on his face. Caleb reached over and patted his arm soothingly.

"It's not you fault," the elder warlock replied kindly.

"I ruined four years of your life by running off with him," Reid said sadly "that definitely is my fault."

"My reactions to your relationship and your leaving were completely inappropriate. I'm the only one truly to blame. If I hadn't driven you away then none of it would have happened," Caleb argued, taking a swig of his own whiskey and relaxing back into his seat. They were sat in one of the many living rooms of the Danvers manor on a plush black leather sofa, glasses in their hands.

"Still…" Reid began, cut off by the door bursting open and four familiar figures striding into the room.

"There you are!" Pogue announced in relief, arm around Kate's waist. She smiled at them and gave them a small wave in greeting, rolling her eyes at her husband's loud statement. Reid and Caleb grinned at her as the other two visitors each made their way over to them.

"I told him you two would be in here," Chase told them, sitting down next to Reid. The younger boy smirked and leant on his shoulder as the brunette's strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ah yes, my Ace, always the smart one," he said sarcastically. Chase tightened his arms around him beaming.

"Smarter than Pogue anyway," he added in a serious tone. Everyone laughed, even Pogue and Tyler settled himself, straddling Caleb's lap with a playful look in his eye.

"Erm Tyler, I don't think we really want to see you and Caleb get it on right now," Kate told him sweetly. Caleb chuckled and Tyler shook his head.

"Actually, we would," Reid corrected jokily "That would hot." Chase hit him round the back of the head with a smirk.

"I apologise for my fiancée's blatantly undisguised lust. I assure you he'll be dealt with later," he said to the others, eyes glittering mischievously.

"Hmmm, that better be a promise," Reid replied leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh it is," Chase murmured into his mouth as their lips met.

"Per-lease!" Tyler complained, rolling his eyes.

"Now _that_ is hot…" Kate muttered. All five men's eyes turned to stare at her in surprise. "Well it is!" she cried defensively flushing a deep red "For god's sake Tyler, just show him the letter!"

"What letter?" Caleb asked, looking at the man on his lap in confusion.

"This letter," Tyler proclaimed, producing a serious looking brown envelope from his back pocket.

"Is that-" he began. Tyler nodded, cutting him off.

"It was fast tracked through." A grin spread across Caleb's face and he whipped the letter away from Tyler, pulling it out of the envelope and skim reading it, smile widening with every second. Everyone watched him, Reid and Chase with confusion and the others with unhidden happiness. After a minute Caleb put the letter and his glass down on the coffee table before bringing Tyler's face to his in a ferocious kiss, breaking away after a moment to address the other couples in the room.

"Unless you want to see some seriously hot graphic displays then I suggest you leave the room before I fuck him into the sofa in front of you," he told them calmly. A smirk lit up Tyler's face and he began to unbutton Caleb's shirt, ignoring the others as they made a hasty exit from the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Chase asked Pogue and Kate as Reid slammed the door shut behind them. Kate giggled and Pogue just smiled in amusement.

"Caleb's divorce papers came through."

"Ah, so that explains the hot sex they're gonna have!" Reid said loudly. They all burst into uncontrollable laughter and walked companionably to their cars.

After all the fights, suffering and emotional turmoil they were a family. All of them.

And nothing was ever going to change that again.

**Fin.**


End file.
